


Spinning Your Own Propeller

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack recieves a rather hot missive from Daniel.





	Spinning Your Own Propeller

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Voyeurism and use of toys.  


* * *

Daniel stared through the camcorder's viewfinder. He was looking at the head of his bed, trying to work out if he would be able to record everything that he needed to without having to change any of the settings. It would have helped if he had something or someone to aim at, but given the circumstances he was doing the best he could. Jack always said that he could give David Lean a run for his money in the directing stakes. 

After a few moments of intensive staring and minute tweaking, Daniel declared himself satisfied and turned his attention to the nightstand. Both lube and dildo were standing by, just out of the camera's line of sight. He didn't want to give his game away too early on. 

'Time to get this show on the road,' he thought as he shucked his jeans and underwear before sliding into his bed. He quickly glanced down at the white, 'button-down' shirt that he was wearing, or to be more precise, half wearing. Half the buttons on it were undone, revealing too much pale, silken skin to be considered decent to anyone watching. Which was exactly what Daniel desired at that moment. He fidgeted around for a few moments in an effort to get as comfortable as possible, ever mindful of his need to stay within the gaze of the camera. Once satisfied, he picked up the camera's remote and pressed 'Record'. 

"Hey Jack! Just thought I'd send you this message. I know you're in Antarctica right now, but I thought you'd appreciate knowing that you have this to come home to..."

* * *

General Jack O'Neill, head of Homeworld Security, was not a happy man. For starts, he was currently freezing his butt off in Antarctica. Never his favorite place on his favorite planet by a long shot. Every time he'd been here, some 'thing' had invariably tried to kill him. 

This time around, boredom was having a go. He had been subjected to days of geek presentations at McMurdo on the latest discoveries at the Ancient outpost. Jack bore it all with a stoicism that he knew would have surprised the hell out of Carter and Daniel if they had known. Telling these guys to simply write up their findings and send them over so that he could read them in the relative warmth of Washington would have been like kicking puppies. Just not done. They were working their asses off; least he could do was sit there, nod in all the right places and let them enthuse. 

Eventually, the last geek finished off and Jack made all the right noises, thanking them for their hard work and telling them that they were doing wonders for the advancement of man's sum of knowledge. All the praise that he knew (from living and working so close with his own two geeks for nigh on ten years) made them happier than pigs in mud. 

He walked out of the briefing room and headed to the commissary for a mug of whatever passed for coffee around here. It was just pouring himself a mug of java, that he saw one of the people who could always make his spirits rise immeasurably. 

"Paul, fancy meeting you here!" he snarked. 

"I've just flown in from Washington, sir," Lt. Colonel Paul Davis explained. "I bring your latest correspondence, both from the SGC and from your home," he said over Jack's vociferous groans. "It's not everything. Mary went through it all on your behalf and picked out the pieces that she knew you would want to see first. Namely mission reports from SG-1 and personal letters. She made me swear to tell you that the padded envelope is of the utmost importance," he explained as he handed over the sealed plastic document bag. 

"Did Mary say who it's from?" Jack asked, curiosity waving a paw at him. 

"She didn't, but I saw the handwriting on the front when she was putting it in the bag for you. It's unmistakably Doctor Jackson's." 

Jack squashed the jealous whisper before it had a chance to open its mouth. He knew Daniel and Paul were very good friends. Despite the fact that Daniel could crook his finger at nearly any member of the SGC and land himself a willing and wanton lover, Jack knew that he was the only one his linguist loved and wanted. 

"Thank you, Colonel," Jack said, accepting the package from the younger man. "Anything else?"

"Nothing other than Mary told me to tell you that it's a nice balmy 75 degrees in Washington, she's taping the Simpsons, and Generals Carter and Hammond, as well as Mistress Selmak, send their best wishes."

"She got another e-mail from England?" 

"Yes, sir. General Hammond noted that Doctor Jackson has met his match in Mistress Selmak for fluently and volubly disrespecting current historical thinking." 

"Daniel told Gen- George that letting those two go round the British Museum would be a very bad idea!" 

"I think that the General is now inclined to believe you so too, sir!" Paul noted with a small smile. 

"When are you headed back to warmer climes?" Jack asked.

"When you are, sir. I've been designated as your pilot home," Paul explained. "I need the flying hours, sir, and I can also brief you on the matter you asked me to monitor."

Short hand for 'I'll tell you all the gossip about what's going on in Washington'. 

"Thank you, Colonel. Get some rest," Jack ordered. "We should be shipping out tomorrow evening at the earliest." 

"Yes, sir," Paul replied before moving off to grab some coffee for himself. 

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters," Jack noted, picking up both the coffee and the document bag before leaving the commissary. Jack waited until he had closed the door to his quarters before he opened the document bag. He had shown no sign of the curiosity and excitement that were bubbling up under his skin as he walked through the cool corridors of the complex, exchanging nods with the saluting personnel. 

He yanked off his fleece jacket and draped it over the back of his desk chair before dropping down onto the seat. He opened up the document bag and pulled out the contents. 

As advertised, mission reports from SG-1, station reports from General Landry, as well as more personal stuff. Letters from Carter and the Fraisers, one from the wandering Generals and yes, a padded envelope from his Daniel. 

Jack felt his pulse pick up slightly as he turned the padded envelope in his hands. The last time he had received one of these in the mail was when he and Daniel had been separated by work for nearly a month. It had contained a DVD, with instructions in Daniel's neat handwriting as to how Jack should access the materials on his laptop in private. Jack had been very thankful of the privacy recommendation, as the message had involved watching his beloved Daniel strip, talk dirty and jerk off in front of the camera. By the time the message had ended, Jack was so hard he could have hammered nails. The resultant orgasm, experienced while jerking off in the shower, with one hand on his purpling, leaking dick and the other fingering his hole, had made him see stars. While that had been amazing, it was nothing in comparison to his first night back in Daniel's arms. The old cliché about absence really was true for him and Daniel. 

When he had taken up George Hammond's role as head of Homeworld Security, both he and Daniel had promised each other that they would do all they could to keep their love alive. By the looks of things, Daniel was certainly keeping his end of the bargain up. 

Jack placed the envelope down on the table; it could and would wait. Business before pleasure and all of that. 

Five hours later, Jack felt that he had earned the right to open Daniel's message to him. He'd read the reports, made notes and recommendations. General O'Neill had done everything that was required of him and more. Now it was time for Jack O'Neill to kick back and relax for an hour or two before hitting the sack for the night. 

Jack took a bite of the sandwich, that a pretty young corporal had brought to him from the commissary. He'd been doing a Daniel at the time, too engrossed in his work to notice things like meal times. It was good but he missed his own cooking, especially when he had a ravenous archaeologist to cater to, both in the kitchen and the bedroom. Or the bathroom or the lounge or the den... 

He felt his cock stir in his pants as he slit open the envelope with his finger. Even if the contents weren't as he hoped, it was still something from Daniel. Which was more than enough to start his motor running. A little shake, and the envelope disgorged a CD case with a sticky note, written in Daniel's hand on top. 

From me, to you. Thanks for the present Jack. Same as last time, goes in the CD drive of your laptop. And watch it in PRIVATE! Love you, Daniel. 

Jack followed the instructions, making himself as comfortable as possible on the regulation cot that was stuffed into one corner of the room. His laptop perched on a pillow in front of him, between his long legs. He slid the DVD from its case into the tray and let the computer do its thing. 

After a few seconds wait, a new window opened up onscreen, playing the DVD's contents. It was his Daniel, sitting up in his bed, looking the way that Jack loved to see him. Wearing his glasses, rumpled hair, covers around his waist and with his shirt open enough to offer tantalizing glimpses of the skin he loved to smother in kisses. Jack smiled as the image of the younger man greeted him, explaining his rationale for this video message: that he wanted Jack to come home to something from his lover. Jack called blessings onto him for his kindness. 

Jack watched and listened intently as Daniel filled him in with the details of what was going on in his life. How he was missing Jack. That how he'd started to bond with Cameron Mitchell over '50s sci-fi films of all things. How Sam was missing them all but having lots of fun annoying the hell out of the geeks at Area 51. That he missed his smile and his kisses. That Rose sent her love and said that there would be cookies sent back next time Paul came to visit. How she was faring in breaking in General Landry. 

He explained that Janet and he had gotten to the bottom of the mystery of which pond scum sucking excuse for a human being had broken Carolyn's heart. Unfortunately, unless Jack wanted the 'leader' of SG-1 singing soprano, the drunken vow of vengeance undertaken by the pair of them and Teal'c to rip said excuse's balls off and feed them to Sam's cat, Planck would have to be modified. Which was a shame, he had to agree. And did he say that he missed waking up to Jack's coffee and cuddles in the morning? Also that he'd gotten a missive from Selmak, written in Goa'uld, detailing all of her adventures in Europe. She loved England and Ireland, France was beautiful, and she was looking forward immensely to both Scotland and a visit to her spiritual 'home', Italy. She mentioned other stuff, but he'd tell Jack all about that when he saw him again. Oh, and his bed was far too big and lonely without Jack to share it with. 

All the while that Daniel was talking, Jack couldn't help but notice that his lover kept touching himself. Nothing too overt, just gentle strokes of fingers against his chest or throat as he chatted away. Just enough to keep Jack's cock interested in proceedings. It was as Daniel was talking about some lecture he'd attended, at the local museum, on art and sexuality in ancient cultures, that Jack noticed that Daniel was fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Undoing them slowly until his shirt was open to reveal that it was all that Daniel was wearing. That he was nearly nude. Something that pleased Jack's engorging cock to no end. 

"So that's all the news that's fit to tell from here at the SGC. The rest of it will be in the paperwork that I know that I know the Sainted Mary keeping you fully occupied with. Give her my love when you next see her?" he asked as he shrugged the cotton shirt off his shoulders and balled it up to throw it to a point somewhere behind the camera. 

Daniel stared straight into the camera lens. "I don't think I properly thanked you for the camera, Jack, the first time around, so I'm thanking you now," he said, a smile gracing his features. Jack felt himself smile back. "Though I do remember we had quite a steamy session in bed after I opened it, but that's just standard for us, isn't it?" Daniel asked rhetorically as Jack watched his hands rub up and down his chest, fingers lingering over tightening nipples. 

"You and me in bed is always something special, Jack. Even if we're just talking and cuddling. Though I have got to say that I am missing the sex almost as much as I miss you," Daniel said, voice softening with need. "Waking up at the weekend just isn't the same without you. No crack of dawn blowjobs, no after breakfast in bed love making. Hell, no cuddling while reading the papers."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not just the physical stuff I miss, but the intimate stuff too. That's not to say I'm not missing the feel of your big, thick cock up my ass, Jack... but I also miss the way you kiss my shoulders when you're fucking me from behind. Or how you spend as much time kissing me after sex as you do when we're fucking like bunnies." He shrugged at the camera. "Among the many other things that we do together. And yes, I also miss doing things like that for you too. Like I miss kissing your neck when I'm balls deep in you, or kissing and cuddling with you after I've sucked your brains out through your cock." 

Jack had to pause the playback for a moment while he undid the fly of his pants to let his hard cock have a little more room to maneuver in. He called blessings on his lover for knowing exactly which buttons to press. For reminding him of the good times and the love that they shared. He looked at the frozen image onscreen: his beloved Daniel, nude and rumpled. Just as he always looked in Jack's bed. All that was missing were the kiss-stung lips and errant dribbles of come that hadn't been cleaned away. His cock pulsed at those thoughts, suggesting to Jack that shucking his pants might be a very good idea. 

Once comfortable, Jack resumed the message. Onscreen, Daniel sighed and brushed away the sheet that had been covering his groin with a dismissive hand, to reveal a very healthy hard-on lying against his navel. 

"Like you're going to find this a surprise, Jack," he said, his tone laced with humor. "Me talking dirty to you and getting all fired up myself. You should see the wall opposite the phone at my place. Should put a damn target there!" he grumbled, smiling wickedly. 

Jack laughed at that image. One thing that turned Daniel on quicker than a light switch, was Jack talking dirty to him. Something he tried to do every time he spoke to Daniel on the phone. Even at the SGC, much to the younger man's occasional annoyance. 

Daniel dropped his gaze from the camera a moment to watch his hand going to his arousal, stroking it gently. "The thing is Jack, what should I do with it?" he whispered teasingly. "I could save it until I see you next," he suggested innocently to the camera. "Then all I'd need to do is just slick it up and slide it into that divine ass of yours... but going around the SGC with a permanent hard-on would be very unhealthy. It would give SG-3 the fright of their lives, not to mention cause both Janet and Carolyn to fall out over who gets to treat me for my 'affliction'. Especially as they both know that only you can really cure me of what ails me, love." 

Daniel writhed on the bed, causing the sheet to drop further down, revealing more of his nakedness; Jack felt his mouth go dry at the beauty onscreen. "So how 'bout it then?" Daniel asked, voice becoming husky with arousal. "Want to watch me jerk off, Jack? You always tell me that you get such a kick out of watching me come for you." He glanced straight at the camera. "I'd rather you were at the other end of the bed, touching yourself, but I know you're watching this, getting off on it as much as I am." Jack could only nod; his lover knew him far too well. 

"I'll do that, but first I want to show you what I want to do to you when I see you next," Daniel explained as he reached for something just off camera. Jack heard sounds, but didn't realize what was going on until Daniel reappeared onscreen. With his dildo in his hand. 

"You remember this fella don't you, Jack?" Daniel asked, a very naughty grin on his face as he hefted the long, skin toned phallus in his hand. "We've had a lot of fun times together, haven't we?" Though he obviously knew that Daniel couldn't see him, Jack nodded in agreement, memories crowding in. "How about another one to add to the collection then?" Daniel suggested as he lifted the dildo up to his lips and took its head into his mouth to suckle on. 

Jack's cock jumped in his underwear with such force that he thought he was going to do himself an injury. He loved watching Daniel suck cock, seeing those kissable lips wrapped around a dildo or, his preference, Jack's own dick. Daniel applied himself to fellating the dildo with the same effort and enthusiasm that he put into sucking Jack, moaning lustfully with each swipe of his lips and tongue.

Jack's cock was pushing up past the waistband of his underwear, the head resting on his belly with a pearl of pre-come sitting pretty at the slit. So he did the only thing he could do and pulled on his balls to stop himself from getting too excited. Daniel could tease him like a pro, and Jack wanted to enjoy every moment of it. There would be time enough for jerking off in the en-suite shower later. Rank occasionally had its privileges. 

With a final sinuous lick, Daniel let the phallus slip out of his mouth. "If you're wondering Jack, yes, I do want to do that to you. Quite where, I haven't decided yet. Best decided as a spur of the moment thing, I think." His grin turned feral. "I'm sure that you won't mind that one little bit, will you?" 

Daniel shifted to the side for a moment or two, disappearing from the view of the camera as he placed the dildo back where he had picked it up from in the first place. He sat back with something else in his hand: a bottle of lubricant. With deft movements, he poured a liberal amount into a hand. 

"Remember you asked me on the phone what I wanted to do for our down-time?" Daniel asked, his dry hand moving down his chest to his long, thick, red cock, then running a finger up and down it, teasing. "Well, I want us to go up to the cabin. You, me and the camcorder, and we can make our own dirty movies," his hand moved to make a fist around his weeping cock. "I know you like to watch me, Jack, either like this, on video, or in person. It's a real turn on, but I want to be able to watch us fucking, Jack. I want to be able to watch you come whenever I can't get to see the real thing," he murmured, his hand rubbing up and down his cock. 

"You're so beautiful when you lose control Jack. Did you know that?" Daniel husked. "I could shoot my load just thinking of how beautiful you are. Almost as beautiful as when you give it up for me. I want to film us fulfilling our fantasies, Jack," he groaned. His hand was moving ever faster now. "I want to see you rimming me, baby. I want to see what you feel when you stick your tongue into my hole." He sighed, writhing on the bed as the pleasures he felt wracked him. "Can we do that? Please?..." Daniel whispered to the camera. "Your tongue up my ass just feels heavenly, so erotic and intimate. I want to see what you feel..." he whispered, his hand squeezing his beet red cock tightly. "Oh God... Jack! YES!" he cried out as his orgasm spurted out over his chest and stomach. "Feels so good, love," he murmured as the aftershocks of his pleasure tore through him. 

Jack had to tug down harder than ever on his balls to stop himself from coming there and then. Daniel had read him right; he loved to watch. It had been a long held fantasy of his to video Daniel and he making love, and now it was offered to him on a plate. 

Onscreen, Daniel lay back against the wall at the head of his bed, sweat beading on his brow, mouth open and gasping for air, looking the very epitome of sated. "Thanks again for the present, Jack. As you can see, I have a bit of an exhibitionist streak in me. And as you know... I like to watch you too, so..." Daniel shrugged his shoulders, "Y'know, if you feel like repaying the favour, I won't say no!" he said with a smile. 

Daniel glanced down at himself before returning his gaze to the camera. "Jack, you know what I'm like after an orgasm... I just want to curl up and go to sleep. Nothing changes!" he smiled a sleepy, sated smile at the lens. "I'm gonna go clean up and then go to sleep to dream about me and you fucking like bunnies. I promise that I'll put this into the post tomorrow, so it will get to Washington before you come home on... Friday?" Daniel scrunched his face up in thought. "Yeah, I think you said Friday. So when you've watched it, give me a call and we can start planning for Minnesota, okay?" 

The younger man yawned hugely as he fumbled off-camera for the camcorder's remote. "Jack O'Neill, I love you more than I can say in any of the languages that I know. More than books, more than coffee, more than sex. I love you, now and always. Never forget that," Daniel whispered, almost too quietly for the camera to pick up, "Take care and come back to me. Love you," he said, blowing a kiss to Jack as he hit the 'stop' switch on the camera.

Jack leaned back on the bed. His cock was so hard it hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as his heart did at that moment. Swelling with love for the beautiful, loving, wanton man whom he loved more than his own sorry ass. He leaned forward to shut down the computer while planning his next moves. Shower and jerk off first, then he was going to pull in a favor or three...

* * *

Daniel could hear the phone ringing as he was in the shower. It had been a long Friday at the Mountain. Nothing much had happened, but he had spent the entire day wrestling with a translation that had been constantly dancing on the edges of his understanding, until Caro had popped her head around his office door, offering coffee and cookies pilfered from Rose's secret office cache. Sometimes being the daughter of the CO had its good points as well as its bad ones. 

They'd been talking about what they had planned for the weekend, when Carolyn had mentioned something that had connected with something that he had seen in his translation. Then, like someone who'd stared at an Escher etching for far too long, it all became perfectly clear. With a loud yell and a kiss on her cheek, Daniel tore out of the infirmary, nearly knocking Janet onto her ass in his rush to get back to his office, as he realized the link he needed to crack the translation. 

By the time Daniel had finished typing up the translation and sent a copy to General Landry, Cameron was knocking on his door bidding him a good weekend and saying that he'd see him on Monday. 

Even though Daniel had nothing planned, that was no good excuse to spend anymore of his weekend at the Mountain than necessary. He had no outstanding translations that needed to be done; his reports were up to date. No reason to hang around... and no real reason to go home either. 

Jack would have just gotten back from Antarctica, no doubt looking forward to a warm bath and his own bed. The last thing he needed was a phone call from Daniel waking him from his much needed rest. Even one that offered a great opportunity for phone sex. 

It was alright, Daniel could wait until tomorrow to touch base with his lover. He did hold out the small hope that, if Jack had the energy to check his mail, that he might have a phone message waiting for him at home, thanking him for his missive. Then again, Jack might realize what it was and simply put it off until the next morning, when he had the energy to enjoy it better. 

Which left Daniel with an empty evening. He was not one to mope around, so when he got home, Daniel started his supper and went to take a shower. It was as he was in the shower that the phone began to ring. Cursing his luck, Daniel managed to make it out of the shower and to the phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" he grouched into the phone, mentally threatening dire penalties to the speaker, if they were in any way going to waste his time.

*What are you wearing, beautiful?* Jack's sensual tones filled Daniel's ears. 

Daniel fought hard the instinct to simply drop his towel and stand naked in his lounge. Even if it was for no other purpose than to tease Jack with the knowledge that he was naked.

"Hey Jack! Just a towel 'round my waist and a smile from hearing your voice," Daniel replied, grinning like a loon. 

*Nothing else?* Jack certainly sounded disappointed. 

Daniel laughed. "Jeez Jack, give a guy a moment will you?" he asked as he cradled the phone under his chin so he could tie the towel more comfortably around his waist. "I know my dick has a bit of a Pavlovian reaction to your voice, but it does take a little time to go from quietly enjoying a shower to wanting your ass!" 

"So you're not telling little lies, you were in the shower!" Jack husked, his voice heating Daniel's blood with desire. 

"I was," Daniel replied, thankful for the fact that he was alone and only wearing a towel. It meant that once he'd finished talking to Jack on the phone, he was going back to his shower to jerk off. He could, and no amount of cold water was going to take the edge off the party going on under the towel he wore. "But then the phone rang."

*Too bad.* 

"Yeah." 

*I got your letter, by the way. Thank you!* Jack noted, his voice trying to sound normal; a sure sign that Daniel wasn't the only one currently 'suffering' a rush of blood to the groin. Something that pleased him to no end.

"That's good, Jack," Daniel replied. His lover sounded like he was on a cell phone, so asking for more details could was a no-no right now. Pity, but as the saying went, there was more than one way to arouse a General. "Any thoughts as to my... proposition?" Daniel teased. 

There was a sigh down the line, *Yes.*

"And?" Daniel prompted. Seemed like the tease game was going to have two players this time around.

*It has considerable merit,* Jack replied. Daniel could hear the smothered laughter in his tone. 

"Is that all you're going to say on the matter?" the younger man inquired. 

Any reply made by Jack was smothered by the loud knock at Daniel's front door. "Look, there's someone at the front door. I'd better go." he said, disappointed that he couldn't continue the teasing any further. 

*I'll speak to you later, okay?* Jack replied, his voice warm with love and affection. 

"Okay," Daniel replied, trying not to sound annoyed.

*You're pouting,* Jack noted, laughter in his tone.

"Am not!" Daniel lied. 

*Oh yes you are, Doctor Jackson!* Jack taunted, *I bet you're standing there, with that big, white bath towel you love to mummify yourself with. Standing in your hallway, talking to me and pouting!*

"Bastard!" Daniel grumbled good-naturedly. 

*Hey, my mother would take umbrage at that slur!* Jack huffed down the phone, *Shoo, Daniel! There's some poor schmuck standing outside your door, freezing his balls off no doubt and you're insulting my mother's virtue?* 

Daniel rolled his eyes, grinning like an idiot. Even though he was 1500 miles away, Jack could still make him smile. One of the many reasons why he loved him so much. 

"I love you, Jack O'Neill. Heaven only knows why, but I do."

*Love you Daniel, talk to you later, okay?*

"Okay, bye," Daniel replied, quickly hanging up before he was tempted to get even more sappy. 

Daniel placed the phone onto the sideboard and straightened his shoulders. Just because he was shivering wet and wrapped in a towel, it didn't mean that he wasn't ready to greet his visitor and give them a piece of his mind. No one interrupted a call from his lover and got away unscathed. 

"Can I..." Daniel began as he unlocked the door and pulled it towards him and stopped. "..." He must be seeing things; it was the only plausible explanation. After all, he had left his glasses on the bathroom shelf.

"Jack?" he asked uncertainly.

"Daniel!" General Jack O'Neill replied with the kind of grin that would make the Cheshire Cat look grumpy. He was standing on Daniel's doorstep, still dressed in his Class A's, a small holdall at his feet and his cell phone in his hand. 

"How? When? Who?!" Daniel gasped as his lover pulled him to him into a bone-bruising hug. 

"Ooohhhh God!" Jack groaned into the crook of Daniel's neck. "Missed you so much!" 

"Missed you too!" Daniel whispered, grabbing his lover by the hand and dragging him into his house, closing the door behind them with a very final slam. 

"You owe Mary and Colonel Davis big time!" Jack muttered, his hands traversing over damp, goose-bumping flesh. "Mary picked up my post and sent it to Antarctica with Paul, who was more than happy to 're-direct' the return flight to Petersen rather than to Washington." 

"Jaaack!" Daniel cried, a rarely heard combination of exasperation and desire as Jack's hands began their massage of his lower spine. 

"It would seem that the SGC could do with a morale boosting visit, wouldn't you say?" Jack asked as Daniel's hands fumbled with his jacket buttons. 

"Definitely!" Daniel replied. "Not to mention that Mary needs to be showered with flowers, Colonel Davis taken to dinner next time I'm in Washington, retaliation needs to be taken on behalf of Doctor Lam..." he rattled off, rubbing his towel-covered groin up against Jack's.

"And I need to discuss your career in movies, Daniel!" Jack leered, tugging at the towel until it fell to the floor. 

"I like the sound of that, Jack," Daniel sighed lustfully, pressing his hard, nude body against his lover. "Shall we do the audition here or in my bedroom?" he asked teasingly as he dropped a kiss on Jack's cheek only to walk away from him, naked as the day he was born. 

"Your bedroom," Jack growled, watching that delectable six move away from him. "Gonna make you a star, baby!"

End


End file.
